redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ox Rookbane/Essay: Bloodwrath 'n Badgers
:In the Redwall series, Bloodwrath is a phenomena that "causes the afflicted to go berserk with anger for a short period of time, enabling him (or her) to cause a fantastic amount of damage during battle and withstand an almost unreal amount of battle damage" (Excerpt from Bloodwrath). It is common in many badger characters, but it has not been restricted to them. There are many notable examples (in my opinion, I just think most of the characters claimed to experience it are just in a state of rage. Brian Jacques never came out and said they experienced it, but it is assumed. As it is assumed, I can have my own opinions about this.) As stated on the page about Bloodwrath, it seems to have been related to Viking Berserkers. Before spring break, I recall from my social studies class that after going off-topic and talking about Vikings, they came up. From what I can remember, it was quoted that they "worked themselves into a rage before battles". :From sitting in class that one day and thinking of Redwall due to sheer boredom, it came to me that there could possibly be a connection why they were chosen. I've heard Honey Badgers are the most aggressive animals in the world (source: friends always reliable :P), but that's not what our badger pals in Redwall are based on. They are 'European badgers'' or known as Meles Meles. Doing some research on their behavior, I was surprised at what I found. They are generally tolerant with animals and have been known to share a sett (what a badger home is) with other animals. What I saw that stood out was that they can share with a fox. They are also very social for badgers, too. Could it be different subspecies? As of 2005, there are only 8 subspecies. I wasn't really able to find differences except for appearances. :They are known to be aggressive with their territory with males (Mr. Jacques got that correct), thus why they are probably portrayed in the series as that "two males can't live together scenario". But foxes are considered "vermin" in the Redwall series, yet badgers are known to dwell with them. Of course, they might attack to drive out or kill if they "overstay their welcome". They can be ferocious when provoked, which probably explains some scenarios, but not most. I also assume that their diets are also completely remade considering that they eat mice, shrews, moles, hedgehogs, and rabbits (the Redwall alternative would be a hare, but there are some rabbits in the series). They are omnivorous, so lots of the food choices in Redwall would work well, but we know they don't eat their friends! (I don't think I can see Brocktree eating his mole friend or Dotti!) :Comparing European Badgers in the real world to them in the Redwall World, there are lots of contrast between them. Of course, it's just a work of fiction! We can make up things if we like, and it's perfectly O.K. They might borrow traits from their relatives (Honey badgers, etc.,), it's still fiction in the end of the day. It's quite interesting how BJ put a different spin to these mainly peaceful animals. Disclaimer: Fiction is fiction. You can make stuff up. I wanted to compare the differences and relationships to badgers in Redwall and to badgers in our world. Category:Blog posts Category:Essays